Radiofrequency (RF) devices that include analog or digital blocks on the same die can suffer from cross talk between the separate blocks via a common ground connection on the die. The cross talk from RF devices can be particularly problematic for sensitive analog and digital circuits when they are located on the same die as the RF, because the RF section handles relatively high power signals with relatively high frequencies. The high frequency of the signals allows them to pass more easily through reactive parasitic paths and disrupt signals in other blocks.
Seal rings are known in the art to provide stress relief and to provide a seal to protect electrical components from environmental damage. Seal rings have also been used to address the problem of cross talk, which is a known phenomenon in integrated circuit design. For example, some seal rings in the art have been configured to be discontinuous to reduce noise coupling between digital circuits and RF circuits on an integrated circuit chip. In other examples, the seal ring is coupled to a ground potential to dissipate noise signals to ground, where the circuit components are coupled to the seal ring. Further approaches to limit the effect of cross talk include increasing the size of a layout or rearranging circuit blocks to increase the physical distance between separate blocks.